Will You Be The Nightingale?
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: Follow Abigail as she, along with her friend Duck, aka Princess Tutu; Collect the heart pieces of Mytho's heart. Watch Abigail as she grows, learns, find love. Wow that sounded like some sort of kids movie lol.
1. Chapter 1 Will You Be The Nightingale?

**_Once upon a time, there was a man who died,_**

**_The man's work was the writing and telling of stories,_**

**_But he could not defy death._**

**_The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome Prince,_**

**_Who vanquishes a crafty Raven,_**

**_But now, it seems their battle will go on for eternity._**

**_"I'm sick and tired of this!" Cried the Raven._**

**_"'I'm sick and tired of this!" Cried the Prince as well._**

**_The Raven escaped from the pages of the story,_**

**_And the Prince pursued the fell creature._**

**_In the end, the Prince took out his own heart and sealed the Raven away by using a forbidden power._**

**_Just then a murmer came from somewhere,_**

**_"This is great!" Said the old man who was supposed to have died._**

_**What anyone didn't know, was that a nightingale had witnessed everything and have followed the characters.**_

"_**May those who accepts their fate, be granted happiness, may those who defy it, be granted glory." The nightingale prayed as it followed the prince and raven out of the book.**_

* * *

_**Let Me Show You the Way – Natasha Thomas**_

Chapter One

Will You Be The Nightingale?

_I was having that dream again; the one I seem to forget when I wake up, but remember when I have the dream again; about a prince, a knight, a raven, and a duck. I'm sitting at a table, my eyes never leaving the ballet dance before me._

_The prince and the raven seem to be fighting, battling each other, and then the raven flies away, as if escaping. The knight tried to stop the raven from leaving, but he was slashed in half and died. The prince took the sword to his heart and sealed the raven as it seems._

_Then we go to the duck that was watching the…. Naked. Prince. Dancing…. Am I having a naked dream?_

_I looked at myself for a second before sighing in relief. Nope still have clothes on_

_Watching the scene before me once again, I watched in surprise as the duck transformed into… DUCK! It was her, but then, she transform into someone else._

Princess Tutu _says a calm gentle voice._

_I do not understand this dream, but the creepy man who sat next to me having tea seems to knew._

"_These are my characters." He tells me. "They have a part to play in my most tragic story, however, they may be ballet dancers, but I need someone to sing me songs."_

_His head slowly looked to me with a creepy smile on his face. "Will you be my nightingale?"_

"A monster!" a voice screamed. "Abigail! Save me!"

I jolted out of bed. "Holy Jesus Christ in a bathtub!"

I collapsed onto the ground, count on Duck to be my wake up call.

I heard a cry when I just got myself onto my hands and knees, only to become reacquainted with the ground once again.

"Oof!" I groaned against the floorboards.

"Sorry, Abigail." Duck mumbled as she crawled off me and looked down to me. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

I pulled my face off the ground before rubbing my face of dirt and sandman's sand from my eyes then looking to Duck.

Duck is smaller than me, with orange hair that was in a braid that reached down to the floor, beautiful blue eyes, freckles that you can see when you are up and close, and a really skinny figure. Then again, to be a ballerina, you have to be skinny. I on the other hand, didn't have a ballerina body, but I was getting there, without going into diets or not eating, I just excise and watch how much junk food I eat.

My name is Abigail Nightingale; I use to live up in Canada before my family transferred me to Golden Crown academy for a better future in the arts.

My looks are not anything to look at, not with Pike, Duck and Lily hanging around me; plain brown hair in a pixie cut, and my eyes were green. I wear a black choker around my neck with the symbol of a Nightingale and a music note; my family's crest.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Duck nodded before towards the window singing. "Morning has come again to our dormitory at the Gold crown academy."

I felt a sweat drop before I shook my head and started making our beds as she continued to sing.

"Last night the dream I had was so weird and frightening." She opens the window, shouting. "Morning! Wahhh! Wait! I said wait!"

I turn my head to her and sweat dropped once again at all the birds attacking my best friend for the food in her hands. I sighed before walking towards the bird pile and took the bowl from Duck and placed on the window sill.

"Alright everyone." I called out. "Stop bugging Duck, here's your meal."

The birds slowly began making their way to the bowl and left Duck in a pile of feathers.

I grinned at her as she smiled up at me. "Honestly, what would you do without me Duck?"

Duck giggled before standing up and dusting herself of feathers. I turned back from her and began cleaning the area before the two of us head to the school. Duck and I take ballet together, though my talent lies within singing, I wanted to stay with Duck, and so I transferred myself into Ballet classes.

"Oh Dava, your leg's all better." Duck spoke to the one of many birds. "Hey Teal, don't gobble it all yourself."

I found it amusing to watch Duck when she is talking to the birds, kind of reminds me of the Disney princesses when they talk to the birds and animals. I tried to hold back a laugh when I a saw a small bird peck at the one strand of hair that looked like a horn on top of Duck's head.

"Canary mom, your kids are going to be leaving the nest soon right?" she asked. "When they learn to fly, bring them with you okay?"

I sat down on bed, watching her, I had to; yesterday morning she almost fell out of the blasted window because she wanted to greet Mytho's window.

"So." Duck whispered to the bird, with a bit of blush on her face. "What has senior Mytho been up to?"

Okay Mytho is sounded like Mew-toe…. But anyways, he is one of the two heartthrobs here in Gold Crown academy. His features were feminine, super pale skin, with his white hair looks as wild as feathers, and eyes of amber…. OMG HE'S A CULLEN!

**(Smack!)**

Ow! Okay, I guess I deserved that.

"I had another good dream!" Duck's voice brought me back from my thoughts, and author abuse. "I mean yeah me being a duck sucked as always but at least I got to see senior Mytho again, him being a prince was almost too perfect!"

"I thought you said it was a bad dream?" I asked.

Duck turned to me. "It was before the monster came from out of no where. I was watching senior Mytho dancing on the water."

"Was he naked like last time?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

Poor Duck's face turned absolutely red. "NOOOO NO! NO! NO! ABIGAIL!"

I laughed as she tried to calm herself down, oh how I love teasing my innocent little friend.

"Anyways," Duck said as she popped her head outside and I was ready for anything. "Senior Mytho, good morning."

"You sound like a stalker Duck, cut it out." I said.

Duck turned to me with a frown. "Abigail you-"

**Ding! Ding!**

That caught our attention.

"Gah! It's the school bell!" Duck shrieked. "This is terrible!"

Duck went back inside, grabbed her books, me and busted out our door before running down the hallway.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Pike, Lily? You big meanies!" she shouted, probably waking everyone else up.

"Why am I not in the meanie group?" I asked as I flapped in the air like a teddy bear (hey is rhymed! **(Smack)** ow!).

"Because you woke up the same time I did!" she said to me as she finally let go of me and let me run by myself.

Thankfully I had put on my shoes before she dragged me outside. As we ran across the bridge, I could see she was going into one of her daydreams that always freaked me out when she begins to randomly giggle or when she tells me about it in too much info. I wonder what it will be today? Giggles or description… I don't know which I am scared of more.

Duck suddenly stops and begins giggling.

Me: -_-'

I guess the creepy and random giggles are for today.

"Uh, Duck? School?" I spoke, reminding her.

Duck: 0o0

"AHHHHHHH!" she screams as she once again sprints off, and I try my best to follow her.

Of course I have been with her since the starting of school I was just in singing, but now I do ballet classes as well; Like I said before; so I had lots of practice to catch up with her. I was ahead of her in no time and carefully ran down the staircase before turning around and wait for her.

"Run Duck, run like the wind!" I cheered.

Of course, being Duck, she trips over some of the steps and lands on her face, but that doesn't stop her.

We began running again; she ran around the statue while I on the other hand went through it and was ahead of her again.

"Hahaha I am going to beat you again Duck!" I shouted looking back to her.

"This is not a race Abigail! We're late!" Duck replied.

I sighed. "Fine then, ruin my-"

"Abigail! Watch out for the-"

**SLAM!**

"Ooh! Abigail, are you alright?" Duck asked, with concern and worry.

"Ow." I responded as I collapsed to the ground.

I of course, was not looking at where I was going and ended up smacking into our classroom door; my face is in pain.

A few minutes later we went into the change room and got ourselves into our ballet suits before heading for the room. The door opened to reveal Duck, and myself; holding an ice pack to my forehead.

"We're sorry for being late!" we said in unison before bowing.

There was complete silence, we both looked up slowly.

"There's no one is here." Duck said, stating the obvious. "Why?"

I looked over to the clock. "Umm, Duck it's six…"

I stopped as I heard gears begin to move, I turned to see the gir- I mean the man himself; Senor Mytho, dancing to a tune from the Nutcracker _'The Waltz of Flowers'_ I believe. He defies the laws of gravity when he dances, I'll give him that much, but he freaks me out sometimes; he doesn't show any emotion when he dances, he was like a doll.

"Senior Mytho." Duck whispered in awe.

Apparently a beautiful one in Duck's eyes, but in my eyes, I expected wires to be attached to senior Mytho's body. I blinked as Duck sighed and also defied the laws of gravity as she leaned farther to the floor, and closer to senior Mytho's dancing.

"Woooowwww!" she said.

This caught senior Mytho's attention; he stopped instantly and just stared at us. This brought poor Duck into a panic.

"I'm sorry! I… Well ahh" she stuttered.

Senior Mytho continued his freaky staring, making Duck more nervous. "I umm am I disturbing you? I'm disturbing you aren't I? Of course I am, aren't I, aren't I?"

"Duck, calm down." I said trying to calm the poor girl down, senior was not helping.

"Ah? Please excuse me! I'm leaving right away if only my body weren't so jumbled up. Abigail I think I'm gonna trip!" she panicked.

"Duck, calm down." I told her as I tried to grab her over animated body.

"Gonna trip, my feet, my feet, my feet!" she squealed.

**(Squeak)**

"I. Tripped." She whispered as she fell.

"Duck you moron." I comment as I watched her slow motion falling.

Senior Mytho got her thankfully while I sat beside them and pressed the ice bag on to my forehead. Senior stared at Duck as she -what I thought- was having a seizure right in his arms. I guess she hasn't been this close to him ever.

Duck began to stutter and say random things before wiggling herself away from senior Mytho arms and to my left side. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for bothering you huh? I'm really such a scatter brain, and I am just so bad at things like everything! And on top of that I'm so hasty like Pike, Abigail, and Lily say I talk like a duck."

"Oy! No I didn't!" I said. "That was Lily and Pike; _I _said you sound like Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club."

She ignored me and continued. "So I'm weird, don't you think I'm weird? Shoot even I think I'm weird."

"When you have your moments Duck." I said. "That's when I do think you're weird."

"I don't." senior Mytho said.

I stared in shock. "VY GOD, HE SPEAKS!"

"Hm? You don't think I'm weird?" Duck asked.

"No." he replied.

Duck's face turned red and steam came out of her ears as she collapsed slowly onto my lap, like she could die now happy. "I can't believe it; no one has ever said that to me."

Senior turned from her to me, and stared at me. "Do. I….. Do I know you?"

I blinked and was about to answer when all of the sudden, the door opens, to reveal SENIOR FAKIR! He didn't look pretty happy as he walked up to senior Mytho

"Hey." He called, sounding pissed.

Senior Mytho looked from Duck and me before turning to Fakir, speaking his name quietly. "Fakir."

Duck shot up from my lap, scaring the breezes out of me. "Senior Fakir!"

"Christ Duck, don't do that." I scolded.

"Did I not tell you to inform me when you go out?" senior Fakir said to senior Mytho.

"Yes." Senior Mytho replied.

"We're going, stand up." He ordered.

Senior Mytho didn't move.

"What's wrong?" senior- screw it, I am just going to say their names! Fakir asked.

"My foot." Mytho answered.

"Your foot? Did you twist it?" Fakir asked.

"Mm." Was Mytho's reply.

"Idiot." Fakir growled.

"What?" Duck yelped.

This caught Fakir's attention as he looked towards us with his narrowed eyes.

"Um… um it was my fault!" she began. "He saved me when I tripped and-"

"What were you thinking? Doing such a pointless thing?" Fakir asked Mytho, rudely interrupting Duck.

"So like she said." I told him. "He was protecting her-"

"That's why I said 'pointless'" he said now interrupting me.

Fakir stretched out his hand to Mytho's arm and dragged him up. "Stand up; we're going back to the dorms."

"You don't have to be so rough with him!" I said standing up. "He has a twisted leg you moron!"

"Shut up!" Fakir shouted before shutting the door.

Duck and I glared at the door for a few seconds.

"'Pointless' huh? Well sure maybe, but you don't have to be so blunt about it you know." Duck said.

"Aw come on Duck." I said to her. "You're not-"

DING! DING! DING!

Duck and I looked out the window in confusion.

"Huh? The bell again?" I asked.

We looked at each other before looking up to the ceiling in even more confused.

"Wha?" we spoke out in unison.

(After students came into the room)

"'Wha?' is not a response you guys, if you had taken the time to look at the clock." Pike said.

And I zoned out…. Took the time, to look at the clock… what people call that…. Ironic? No, Oxymoron? I don't know.

My mind wondered aimlessly before it headed towards Fakir; the rude bastard. Fakir, now he is a piece of work; an always pissed off guy with nothing to do but order poor Mytho to do things…. Sometimes, on my off days, just what exactly does he order Mytho to do?

Okay! I just had a slash moment there, freaky!

Anyways back to Fakir; pissed off dude, super dark green hair that is tied up in a small ponytail, I would say greyish green eyes and the tallest kid I know, and the only one to be seen riding a horse. No joke, saw it one time on my off days, ended up drawing a picture of him as a knight, in case you are wondering, I hid it in my special box. I guess you could call him hot, if you wanted to.

"But hey, you had the honour of talking to Fakir." Pike said bringing me back to the real world as she leaned on to Duck whom was doing stretches on the bar. "So it's okay.

"He isn't a very nice person!" Duck shouted out in pain.

"What did you say?" Pike said leaning more into poor Duck. "You know he is the best."

"No! Senior Mytho is the best!" Duck denied.

"Umm. Pike, you're kind of hurting…" I started to say.

"Oh duck, the wonderful Mytho is with Rue." Lily said.

Duck went silent.

"Feelings, which cannot be returned." Pike and Lily said in unison.

"Oh boy…" Pike said.

"How adorable!" Lily squealed.

"Dude, why are your pupils in the shape of hearts you sadist." I told Lily.

"Huh! I'm not a sadist!" Lily shouted.

"You will be soon." Pike replied.

Lily, Pike, and I turned as we heard the girls around us quiet down, and saw someone coming in.

"The teacher is here." Pike notified Duck.

"Yes!" Ducked shouted in alarm before twirling to face the front, as I did.

Our teacher… is a cat….. A cat is our teacher… okay I'll bite; after all, cats are one of the many animals with best balance and coordination. So, what better teacher to teach us ballet.

"Alright, quiet down! If you don't." Mr. Cat ordered before saying in a creepy voice and the wedding song in the background. "Rest assured that I will have you marry me."

I blinked. Okay, a pedophile cat teacher…. Weird.

Okay I am going to skip our whole session and Mr. Cat's threats of marrying us to the end.

"Alright, we will now watch a performance by the special class." Mr. Cat said to the class before looking to the door. "You may enter!"

The two doors swung open as five girls walked through and into the room. One of them was Rue, with her raven black hair, red eyes (I think they're contacts), besides myself whom have boobs, and she is always wearing something red, besides the school uniform. As the special class danced, you could tell that Rue was having fun.

"Wow, she's so pretty." Duck whispered to me.

I couldn't disagree, so I nodded.

"Yes, unlike Duck." Lily commented.

Duck's look of awe dropped in a frown, making me a little pissed off.

"Now she is depressed." Pike announced looking at Duck.

"Oh no!" Lily cheered. "She really got depressed? How cute!"

I turned and glared at Lily, as you can see I am more friends with Pike and Duck than Ms. Creep over there. "You sadist… Again with the heart shaped pupils."

"What, I am not!" she said completely ignoring my pupil comment.

We turned back to watch the dance, and as I continued to watch, I could see that ballet is not an d easy thing, much like sing really, it may look easy, but it is hard and you have to set your heart and mind to it. Now that I think on it, singing and ballet aren't all that different from each other; they give an emotion, they are used in the arts, they set a story for the listeners, and they are something a little girl always wants to be.

My thoughts were interrupted again by Duck's randomness.

"Ahhh!" Duck shouted standing up and surprising people, before saying quietly. "What to do?"

I sighed. "Duck… did you really had to that?"

"I cannot tolerate this any longer!" Mr. Cat shouted. "This time I will have you marry-"

"Sorry!" Pike shouted as she and I dragged Duck back to the floor. "Duck was just so at awe so she couldn't help but cry out."

"She's a troublesome girl, but she's cute, so please forgive her!" Lily asked.

Mr. Cat glared for a second before going into a corner and began licking his face, I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess he couldn't take rejection." I said before turning back to Duck whom have seemed to have gotten into a daze.

"Duck, you have to pay attention in class." I growled before thumping her on the head.

"Ow!" Duck cried out.

"I didn't hit you that hard!" I exclaimed.

"Miss Abigail, do not shout or I will have you marry-!" Mr. Cat threatened.

"No!" I shouted. "I don't want to have kittens for children!"


	2. Chapter 2 No Pants!

**_Once upon a time, there was a man who died,_**

**_The man's work was the writing and telling of stories,_**

**_But he could not defy death._**

**_The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome Prince,_**

**_Who vanquishes a crafty Raven,_**

**_But now, it seems their battle will go on for eternity._**

**_"I'm sick and tired of this!" Cried the Raven._**

**_"'I'm sick and tired of this!" Cried the Prince as well._**

**_The Raven escaped from the pages of the story,_**

**_And the Prince pursued the fell creature._**

**_In the end, the Prince took out his own heart and sealed the Raven away by using a forbidden power._**

**_Just then a murmur came from somewhere,_**

**_"This is great!" Said the old man who was supposed to have died._**

_**What anyone didn't know, was that a nightingale had witnessed everything and have followed the characters.**_

"_**May those who accepts their fate, be granted happiness, may those who defy it, be granted glory." The nightingale prayed as it followed the prince and raven out of the book.**_

* * *

_**A Bird Without Wings - Celtic Thunder**_

Chapter 2

NO PANTS!

After class and the awkward silence after I had my shout, we moved into the changing room to… well, to change.

"You should be grateful to us." Pike said as she tied the ribbon and buttoned up her jacket.

"Yeah." Lily agreed as she put on her shoes. "You were close to being forced to marry Mr. Cat."

"Thanks." Duck thanked absentmindedly as she to put on her shoes.

Pike and I caught this interesting situation and leaned towards Duck in concern.

"What's wrong Duck?" Pike asked. "You're acting weird.

"Weird!" Lily asked turning around with her eyes sparkling.

I gave Lily a freaked out look, sometimes I fear for the man that ends up with her when we are older.

"Do you think it's weird to suddenly show up?" Duck asked Pike.

"Show up?" Pike wondered.

"Where?" I asked.

"Well, I say suddenly, but if there is no choice but suddenly it's not weird right?" Duck continued.

Lily was nodding while Pike and I looked confused at each other before looking back to Duck.

"What is this?" Pike asked me.

I shrugged, only to jump in surprise along with Pike as Duck stood up clenching her fists, catching everyone's attention sadly.

"Even if it is weird!" she shouted.

"Not for you!" Lily cheered.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted in confusion.

"I just gotta go!" Duck yelled.

"Gotta go where!" Pike shouted.

Duck turned and grabbed me by the hand. "Okay! I'm going!"

"Where?" I screamed.

She busted the door open and dragged me out shouting. "See ya later!"

"Where are you going!" Pike shouted.

"And why am I coming with you!" I asked, as we ran to the outside.

A couple of minutes later we were standing in front of the boy's dormitory entrance. Their flowers were blue in the entrance while we girls had pink flowers. I was trying to put my dislocated arm back into my shoulder while Duck lead the way to the boy's dormitory.

"So, is there a reason _I _am here Duck?" I asked.

"I need someone with me in case Fakir comes." Duck answered as she took my uninjured hand and squeezing it as a reassurance for herself as she marched towards the door. "And I need emotional support."

"We're not suppose to be in there Duck!" I said. "It's like against the law or something."

Duck looked at me with determination. "I know that, but I am just going in to apologize so."

She turned back to the door and reached for the door, it was amusing to watch as she _tried_; it was like there was some sort of force field making her not touch the door knob.

"You can't apologize unless you go inside Duck." I said looking at my cubicles.

Duck's arms flopped to their sides as she sighed in defeat, before whacking her head in frustration.

"Ah! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid coward!" she shouted as stars flew about her head.

"What the hell moron?" I asked. "Why are you abusing yourself?"

I have my moments when I call Duck a moron, so don't I am a bully or anything.

"You're in my way." A voice said behind us.

I recognized that voice anywhere, turning around I saw I was right; Fakir. Duck gave a look at Fakir before fidgeting and asked bravely. "Oh, um, is senior Mytho-"

"He's not here." Fakir interrupted with an answer.

Duck was frustrated. "Yeah, so where-"

"Go home." He ordered, opening the door.

I have had enough of his rudeness and was walking towards him to say something when he closed the door on Duck… well he tried. Duck was a little too close to Fakir and ended up stopping the door from closing.

"Ooh!" I winced. "Well that is one way to stop the door from closing."

But a foot would have been better.

"How's his injury?" Duck asked in slight pain.

"It's not serious." Fakir replied.

"I'd like to apologize." Duck told him as she slipped slowly to the ground.

"There's no need." Fakir told her.

He just loves cutting her down, doesn't he?

"Are you like this to everyone you talk to?" I asked.

He shut the door. BASTARD!

"That just answers it you nimrod!" I shouted about to go and give a piece of my mind, when a growling and annoyed Duck dragged me towards out dormitory.

"Grr, that guy really ticks me off!" Duck said.

"I know how you feel." I grumbled before turning to the boy's dormitory to glare at it when I saw spotted something white at the window, it seemed to be watching us as we leave.

"…. Mytho?" I wondered.

But then again, who else had freakin' white hair?

It was late at night; Duck and I were getting ready for bed. Duck was at the window, looking out of it in disappointment.

"Man, after all of that I didn't get to make my apology." Duck whined. "I suck."

"Oh come on Duck." I said trying to cheer her up. "There is always tomorrow, and you can ask Pike and Lily to distract Fakir so he doesn't get in the way."

"I guess, I wonder if his injury is okay." Duck wondered.

I fell silent and watched her as she mumbled about Mytho, wow, she really cares for him. "Knowing him, I think he will be better tomorrow, just you wait."

The next thing I knew, she was gone; I blinked in confusion as I looked around the room. "Duck?"

I stood up from the bed and walked to the window, where I spotted Duck at the fountain.

"What the?" I said as I opened the window. "Duck? What are you doing out there? How did you get down there so fast?"

Duck looked a little freaked out as she looked up to me, with tears in her eyes. "Abigail."

In a flash, I put on my slippers and house coat and went to her. I stopped for a second as she sat at the fountain, looking a bit afraid.

"Ducky?" I said, she didn't reply.

My eyes softened as I sat beside her and held her in my arms. "Hey, you're okay, it's alright. You tell Abby what's wrong?"

And so she did, as we sat by the fountain. What I didn't know was that someone at the boy's dormitory was watching us from the window, with an odd expression on his face.

We decided to take our talk back into our room. "So, let me get this straight, you saw the scary dude from your dream out the window, and everything froze but you and the old man and you tried to follow him but lost him, however you heard his voice, asking to tell him a story.

Duck nodded; there was a silence between us.

"Can you repeat that, and put more details into it" I asked, rubbing my temples.

Time seemed to have fast forward and it was morning again. After Duck told me about everything, I couldn't blame her, and mind you I didn't really believe her at first I mean, really? But the way she looked at me, I knew she was telling the truth. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone… and besides, who would believe me?

Duck and I were hiding in the hedge as everyone headed to class, spotting Fakir walked away from the dormitory to school. I was wearing a long coat because of the cold weather in the morning over my uniform. Once he was gone around the corner, Duck popped her head out followed by me as we narrowed our eyes at the corner Fakir disappeared into in case he decided to come back for some unknown reason.

"Its all clear Duck, Nimrod has left the building," I whispered.

"Okay." She says with a determined face.

"So what's 'okay' now?" Pike asked from behind, making the two of us jump in surprise.

"You two are going to do something right?" Lily asked. "I wonder what?"

"Nothing, really..." Duck said blushing.

"Maybe sneaking in to see senior Mytho?" Pike teased.

Of course Duck had to give it away with her bug eye reaction and turning red. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Oh my!" Lily squealed.

"Will you quiet down?" I whispered as I covered Lily's mouth.

"And if things go well, strike up a friendship?" Pike guessed.

Duck went raspberry red now; Pike clenched her fists in triumph with stars in her eyes as pupils.

"So I was right!" Pike cheered.

"Seriously, how are you able to make your pupils become star shaped?" I asked.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." Duck whimpered.

I turned to Duck. "And that's why I am here, so that you do have a plan."

"Oh no!" Lily said as she escaped my grasp and turned Duck's head to her, it looked quite painful on Duck's part. "That's the spirit you have to go in!"

"… What?" I asked Lily, feeling confused.

"Some how we'll make sure to find the way to cover you for being late!" Pike told us, giving us a thumb up.

"Uh, okay?" Duck said.

Pike and Lily jumped over the bushes and began hopping while cheering. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

As out two friends disappeared, Duck looked to me and clenched my hand. "I have to do it for real this time!"

"I wish you luck then…. And please let go, I can't feel my hand." I told her as a waterfall of tears ran down my face.

We heard a familiar chirping and looked up to where senior Mytho and nimrod's window was.

"Canary mom's kids leave the nest today!" she informed me as she pointed out the little yellow balls that were flying a bit.

"Oh, yeah, you said something about that yesterday." I said watching as the one by one the chicks flew.

There was one yellow ball left that seemed to be having trouble. Duck and I gasped as Mytho came to the window and opened it, looking at the chick.

"Senior Mytho?" Duck said.

"What's he gonna do? Eat it?" I wondered.

Duck looked horrified. "Don't say things like that Abby!"

"Oh _now_ you use my nickname." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

We would have argued further weren't it for Mytho climbing out the window, looking all like _Moulin Rouge _with the one white big button up shirt he wore and how his feet were on point… I half expected cameras to be flashing at the sight that was Mytho.

"Be careful." Duck cried out.

"Ahh! He's not wearing pants!" I cried out, covering my eyes.

The next thing we knew, a crow came swooping in out of no where; heading towards the baby bird. Thankfully, mama bird came in and knocked it away, but the thing came back again. The crow would have gotten it, if the chick hadn't decided to do a swan dive at that instant.

Mytho jumped from the window towards the falling chick.

"No!" Duck shouted.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "It's a freakin' bird numbnuts! You're human!"

_Though sometimes I have to wonder about Mytho._ I thought.

Mytho caught the chick and held it close to him as he fell.

"Oh no!" Duck screamed as she jumped over the hedge, forgetting that I was still in her grip.

As we ran, things got a little bit freaky.

_Oh dear the prince is going to die._

"The prince?" Duck asked.

"What the fu, who the fudge is that?" I shouted.

_The hero meets his death_

"Death!" Duck screamed, horrified.

"No, seriously, who is that!" I asked.

_What's going to happen in this story?_

"Story?" I wondered.

_Please, you have to tell me what happens next? Is the young prince going to make it? Who in the world is going to save him?_

"But, who?" Duck asked.

"I don't know why, but feel like I am in a comic book." I mumbled as I was continued to be dragged towards the falling numbnut.

_Yes *chuckles* I wonder who?_

"I'll…" Duck started.

I looked at her. "You'll what?"

_Do you care for him little duck?_

"What?" Duck asked.

"What the hell?" I said. "Duck, who is that?"

_Do you want to be of help to the poor young prince? _

"What-"

"Okay I am freaking out now!" I shouted. "Go away freaky voice!"

_Are you saying you're going to tell me this story?_

"WHAT!" Duck said.

_Very well._

"That's right!" Duck said.

"What is?" I asked glumly, but relieved the voice was gone… I hope.

"I am going to save the prince!" she cried out.

_Now do you remember who you are?_

I take that back, and he took Duck's sanity with him. I looked at the pendent on her chest, it was beginning to glow.

"Uh, Duck… you're-"

"Yes I do! I'm Princess Tutu!" Duck said before throwing me ahead of her.

"Princess what?" I shouted as I flew by and towards Mytho.

I landed on the ground not so gently and was about to scream at Duck when she was swallowed by a red light.

"What. The. Fudge." I said slowly.

As the light disappeared, in Duck's place was a new and improved Duck in a ballet costume of a swan, with the ends of her hair white and flipped up like wings. She began to frolic toward me, looking to the falling Mytho before doing another leather leap.

"FLOWER WALTZ!" she shouted as she began to twirl, and would you know it, flowers twirl out of thin air and piled up in the area Mytho was falling, covering me in said flowers, thank god I wasn't allergic! Sadly, I laned on the exact spot Mytho fell.

"Uh!" he grunted.

"Ow." I mumbled in pain.

I lifted myself out of the flowers, trying to bring air back into my lungs when I saw Du- Princess Tutu now I guess- come towards us ballet style and bent down and bring out Mytho from out of the flowers like a rabbit out of a hat. From inside his shirt, Mytho took out the baby canary, which seemed to be alright as it flew away.

I would have said something, but…

Me: 0O0

I was a bit busy, I mean come on! That was some introduction to a new character.

"And to think, I was able to save you Mytho." Princess Tutu said to Mytho. "It's like a dream."

"How do, you know my name?" Mytho asked. "And you, who are you?"

I finally got out of my state of shock. "Well, he get's to the point fast."

"I am..."

_Who are you indeed?_

"Ahh!" I screamed. "The creep is back!"

"I am… I…" Princess Tutu tried again.

_You remember now, little duck? Yes, you are a duck… just a bird, called a duck_

"Quack!" Princess Tutu screeched.

Tutu's eyes widened in shock as she covered her mouth, she let go of Mytho's hand and dashed off into the dark. I blinked in confusion before looking to Mytho's face. He looked… sad, now I see why Duck wants to be friends with him, he looked like he needed a friend that was not Fakir. My eyes decided to look down and see…..

"Oh snap!" I shout looking away, covering my eyes and red face.

He wasn't wearing any pants… and no underwear either?

"God sakes mewtwo…. I mean Mytho!" I said standing up.

Mytho looked to me and tilted his head.

"Aren't you like… feeling a draft of sorts?" I asked.

He continued to look at me shaking his head no, I guess not. I sighed as I took off my long coat, and walked behind him, he followed me with his eyes as he looked at me curiously. I grabbed his arms and put them into my coat sleeves before putting it on him, then walked to his front again and began to button up the jacket, making sure I wasn't looking… in that area.

Mytho tilted his head to the other side. "Wha?"

"Because it would be a scandal for you to walk around in only a shirt, and catch a cold at the same time." I answered. "But like my grandmother would say, better death than gossip."

"Oh." His reply was.

I gave another sigh. "Come on Mytho, I'll take you back to your room."

And I did just that.

_Oh no, the girl has turned back into a duck! What to do now? The story had only just begun. And the nightingale, when did it begin to care for the prince? I don't remember it caring for anyone but dear friend…_


	3. Chapter 3 An Anteater and a dance off!

_**Once upon a time, there was a man who died.**_

_**The last story the man was writing was about a brave and handsome prince, who vanquishes a crafty raven. When the man died, the raven and the prince escaped from within the story. The prince took out his own heart to seal away the raven, but this power which had been granted solely to him was never the less forbidden.**_

_**Thus sealed, the raven troubled them no longer, but the prince's heart was shattered and the shards scattered all across the town. Ever since then, stories and reality intermingled in the town, making it a world where the fantastical was no longer fantastical.**_

_**What anyone didn't know, was that a nightingale that had witnessed everything and have followed the characters out of the book, took one of the shards, in revenge of her dear friend.**_

_**"May those who accepts their fate, be granted happiness, may those who defy it, be granted glory." The nightingale prayed as it hid the important piece of the prince's heart.**_

* * *

**I Try – Macy Gray**

Chapter 3

Hold Up…. An Anteater!

After getting Mytho into his room and into bed, I went back outside and went in search of Tutu, aka my best friend. I still can't believe that my clumsy and naïve best friend, transforms into a not clumsy but still naïve Princess Tutu…. I didn't even know who Princess Tutu is!

"Duck! Where are you?" I shouted as I jogged into the woods. "Tutu!"

_Of course, how could I forget about you, my nightingale?_

I came to a stop at the voice. "Huh? Whose there?"

_We can't have our duck unprotected can we? No we don't. *chuckles*_

"Who are you, and where is Duck!" I shouted.

_Right below you._

I was confused, below me? I looked down, and there lay a duck. It looked to be unconscious, but it was not my Duck… that is until I saw a familiar pendent around its neck.

"Duck?" I questioned.

The next thing I knew, the pendent glowed towards me and with a pop; something happened.

"Wha, wha…What!" I shouted.

_I have decided, instead of giving you a word to transform, duck has to be a duck for you to be so._

"What the hell!" I….. kawed?

"Kaw!"

_Take a look my nightingale._

I turned to where the voice is and was shock to see a magpie looking back. "KAW!"

_I know I should've had you transform into a nightingale, for your namesake but, how could you protect your dear friend, if you are nothing but a thrush? No no no, you shall be a Magpie!_

* * *

(That doesn't make any sense! Even to me and I am the author of this story.)

_Silence! I am the author here!_

(No, **Mizuo Shinonome **is the true author of this story; you are a character, an annoying one at that. I am the author of this story because Princess Tutu rocks. The only one I own is Abigail Nightingale, I am only using the characters, to make the story happen. *turns to the readers* I am sorry if it confuses you on the why of her being. Now EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR PLACES! And Abigail, stop glomping Fakir!)

**No! Don't be hypercritical you're the one glomping Mytho!**

(That's because he needs it, he doesn't much personality until the second season, and boy was he hot acting evil!)

Like she said, Hypocrite.

(Nooo! Fakir is against me!)

* * *

I glared into the mist; I was not a happy… Magpie?

_*laughter* my name is Drosselmeyer, and you, you are my nightingale. (more laughter as it fades away.)_

"KAW! Kaw kaw kaw!" I demanded. (Hey come back here you creepy old man!)

I heard a moan, and turned to see Duck was waking up. She got up slowly and looked around, I walked slowly towards her.

"This is Gold Crown town." She mumbled to herself. "And, I'm."

Duck looked at her wings and quacked loudly. "A duck!"

She ran in circles and one time a figure eight as she quacked in panic. I closed my eyes and sighed as I sat there waiting for her to calm down.

"Duck." I said, finally losing patience.

She turned to me and stiffened. "A Magpie!"

"Duck it's me, Abigail." I told her as I walked her.

Her starting of a panic stopped as she heard my voice. "Abby? What happened?"

"Some douche bag thought it would be funny make me a magpie since you are a duck." I said feeling a bit annoyed once again.

She blinked for a while before sighing, walking to the edge of the pond. "I am a duck."

Duck sighed again. "So senior Mytho and the prince were all a dream."

I stretched out a… wing out to Duck. "Uh, Duck?"

"Of course." Duck said in defeat as she flew into the water. "It's so calm to be on the water- quack!"

Duck fell through the water.

"Duck!" I shouted.

The water glowed red for a second, and then a naked human duck came out of the water, surprising the feathers off of me. And the sound of a pop I was sitting at the edge of the pond… also naked.

"I feel a draft." I said.

Duck looked down at herself and. "QUA-"

"No!" I shouted as I jumped into the water and covered her mouth. "The old man said if you do anything resembling a duck, you become it, and I have no choice but to turn into a magpie."

"Moh." Duck's muffled reply as I took my hand away. "So it wasn't a dream."

"No it was- ooooh shiny!" I said as the pendent glowed, I blinked for second. "Whoa, magpie moment."

At that moment a tune was heard ahead of us, we looked to the sound, and I was half expecting an over weight man with a dancing monkey to come out from the fog. It wasn't, it was a woman, with a clown like costume –that I thought looked awesome- and physically impossible blue green hair and was driving an organ grinder

She came to a stop in front of us, and the tune stopped, and looked straight at me. "May those who accepts their fate, be granted happiness, may those who defy it, be granted glory."

_Who's that? _I thought.

The chick pointed to herself. "I am Edel; you are Duck, and Abigail."

"You know about us?" Duck asked.

"Even as a girl, you still have some duck like qualities about you, don't you?" Edel said.

"What?" Duck said.

"The way you look." She pointed out.

"They way she/I look?" Duck and I wondered in unison as we both looked at her.

Edel looked away. "Think of it as all of your feathers being plucked out."

At that moment as our whole body turned red, we realized, we were both naked.

"Ahh!" we both shrieked as we lowered ourselves more into the water.

Edel looks back at us and gave us a warm smile before presenting us with clothes. "These are for you."

"Thank you." I gurgled through the bubbles.

After we put some clothes on, Miss Edel told us she would help us and take us back to the Gold Crown Academy.

"So, if I'm a duck as in the bird," Duck began. "since when was the girl the me that I am, or rather the me from yesterday and the me from the day before that and the me from before that was all me after all, so…"

"I don't understand what's going on anymore." I told her. "You confuse me Duck!"

"I can't help it Abby, even I am confused!" Duck said defending herself.

"A story's birth is a sudden event, the start; a happy accident, the end; the fate for which is meant." Miss Edel said. "A story that never ends is a cruel thing."

There was a silence before Duck sighed a mushroom. "I'm afraid you lost me now Miss Edel."

"All she is describing Duck, is a book." I told her, I turned to Miss Edel. "Right, Miss Edel?"

She looked at me for a moment before looking to Duck. "Let us meet again."

Duck smiled. "Yes, lets."

I frowned before walking away. "Come on Duck, we'll be late for class."

"Oh right, thanks again Miss Adel." Duck thanked Miss Adel.

"Your welcome, Duck." Miss Edel replied.

The next thing I knew, we both were running through the school grounds with Duck… singing?

"Oh well, Oh well, Oh well, Oh well, Oh well, Oh well, Oh well." She sang across the court yard.

"Duck, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well, oh- Ahhh!" she stopped as she took me by the arm and drags behind a metal angel.

"Okay, I ask again but for a different reason, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Senior Mytho." She said.

I stiffened before turning my head to the reader. "Yes, that did sound perverted."

Duck turned herself to me as I looked back to her. "Even if he did he wouldn't know it was me."

I blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh!" she yelped, making me jump. "What if he found out I was the duck like the real duck?"

"OOOh ohh!" I said waving my arm up like Hermione Granger, and like her I was ignored.

"'A duck you're the worst, no wonder you sound like one shoo! Shoo!' or 'man! You stink like a bird!' or 'my favourite! Let's dig in'" Duck acted out.

I had to cover my mouth from laughing because at the end, Duck was brandishing a fork and a knife with a hungry look. Duck looked a little frightened before throwing the knife and fork away.

"We'll keep it a secret." She told me.

"Or." I started before making a Mytho expression. "Oh, you're a duck…. Huh."

Duck blinked for a second. "Yeah, that would be his reaction."

Duck frowned before looking back to… oh! Now I get it, Mytho was on a hill, reading a book, but he had is eyes closed… so I didn't know whether he was doing one or the other. I looked at the distance between us and him and wondered. _How the chicken soup can Duck see Mytho in that long of distance? Must have a Mytho radar or something. _

"He looks to be asleep sitting up." I commented.

"Oh! I haven't made an apology for his leg yet!" Duck said in realization. "I must go!"

Her shout got Mytho's attention from sleeping/reading as he opened his eyes and looked straight at us. Poor Duck froze for a second before jogging over to him, of course I followed suite since I need my jacket back… okay my face went red at the memory, I wish it would go away, but it's freakin' there! We came to a stop in front of him.

"Uh, um…" Duck tried to say. "I'm so sorry!"

"What?" Mytho wondered.

"Your leg," I explained. "Is it still hurting?"

"Not really." He simply answered.

I sweat dropped, I can't get a straight answer from this kid, I mean, what does 'not really' mean! God it annoys me to no end.

"So it's all better now?" Duck asked. "Thank goodness."

And then the weird, awkward staring begins; making Duck go a little red and giggle nervously. She giggled there for a while before dragging me with her and sitting a few feet away from him. I don't know why were in a long distance from him, when we could have sat closer to him but oh well.

She looks at him. "You're reading a book?"

_No, he's eating it, OF COURSE HE'S READING IT!_

"You like books then?" she asked.

_… Duh!_

"Is the book interesting?"

_… okay that is a better question._

"Not really." Now that wasn't me but Mytho.

"Huh?" Duck and I said in unison.

"I don't think I particularly like or dislike books." He explained.

I blinked. "Then why are you reading them?"

Mytho, shockingly, shrugged. "Fakir picked them out for me, to do something."

"Don't you have like… homework like the rest of us?" I asked.

"Good day, Mytho." A female voice came from behind Mytho.

"Oh, hi Rue-" Duck greeted.

Duck and I: 0o0!

Snout, tongue, claws, tail!

"QUA-!" Duck quickly covered her mouth.

WHAT THE FUDGE!

"May I sit next to you?" the anteater asked, with her (shudders) tongue moving.

"Sure." Mytho replied, always the gentlemen.

"What exactly are your thoughts on Miss Rue?" the anteater asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

_What?_

"You love her don't you?" she continued.

"Not really." Mytho replied.

_What!_

"Then, might I ask you to be with me instead?" She asked. "Would you be averse to it?"

Mytho looks away. "Not really."

_WHAT!_

"Oh Mytho." The anteater sighed, before…. Licking him.

**SHE LICKED HIM! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

"Oh, excuse us please!" Duck screeched as she dragged me away from the most disturbing thing I ever seen.

That is, until we spotted Rue! Oh snap, if she sees that thing with Mytho, she is either going to be A) super piss and kill us for not stopping her, B) break down, or C) does nothing. Kinda hoping for C plan.

"Quack!" Duck shrieked.

"Noo!" I shout before diving into the bush, with Duck following me.

**(Sparkle, sparkle, Poof!)**

As we came out as a magpie and a duck, we ran in front of Rue to stop her from seeing.

"Quack, quack, quack!" Duck went off.

"KAW, kaw kaw, kaw, kaw!" I squawked.

You can't come this way!

She blinked a few times before giggling at us and walked around us. Duck was trying to figure out a plan… while I caught a glitter of something sparkly. And I was off, of course, being a human first before magpie; I collected my clothes and began testing out my wings. Sadly, I fail as a bird and landed in the bush, on the other hand, I changed back into a naked girl just as I landed in the bushes so that was a save.

I looked through the bushes and watched as Duck ran out of the fountain, but realized she was naked and ran back to the bush, transforming me and her to Duck and Magpie once again, getting her clothes, dropping them into the bush, jumping back into the fountain, and back into the bush to change into clothes in all of 25 seconds. Nice record.

But I have to wonder, where is everybody? There were crowds just a moment ago.

"Hey." A voice took me out of my daze.

I blinked, and realized that I was in a bush with only my head showing, naked…. And Fakir was in front of me, looking at me!

I thank the lord that he couldn't see through the bush.

"What are you doing?" Fakir asked.

"Mind your own business nimrod!" I shouted as I ducked inside the bush and quickly put my clothes in.

I almost squeaked when I saw Fakir's face looking through the bushes for me. "It is when I see you looking out of the bushes like an idiot."

I shot my foot out in front of his face with a frown. "Back off dude!"

Fakir had no choice but to do so, although that didn't stop him from scowling at me as I crawled out of the bushes. I brushed some leaves and twigs from my hair and uniform before I realized that Fakir was still there.

"What?" I asked.

"Yesterday… you helped Mytho after he fell out the window, am I right?" he asked, looking away.

"Uh, yeah." I answered. "What of it?"

Fakir looked at me for a second before revealing my coat. "He wanted to give it to you himself, but I told him I would do it. He's been missing class."

I blinked from Fakir to my coat before taking it from him. However, when our fingers touched, the two of us stiffen when the feeling of a shock shot through our hands. He must have felt it to because he snapped his hand away from my own before leaving me standing there, looking at my hand in confusion.

"What was that?" I thought out loud.

I looked over to the sound of Duck screaming and flapping her arms in front of Rue.

_Wow Duck, awesome distraction. _was my thought as I walked towards her.

"Look over there!" Duck shouted pointing in my direction.

"Don't make me a distraction Duck!" I shouted.

"My, if it isn't Miss Rue." the anteater spoke, carrying Mytho…. Bridal style, and he was reading a book and ignoring everyone else… what is wrong with him! "Please allow me the pleasure of informing you that Mytho is going to be with me, now."

"What?" Rue said, blinking.

The anteater smiled smugly. "It seems it is clear who is the winner is here."

_Uh yeah, it's still Rue._

"Excuse us." the anteater said.

And with that, she walked away from the three of us and Mytho of course didn't say a word as he was carried to class. Duck looked back nervously at Rue blank face.

"No! No! I'm pretty sure that's not true!" Duck said to Rue, flapping her arms again.

I sighed and left Duck to head for class, I didn't want to be threatened to marry Mr. Cat thank you very much.

"With ballet, take a day off and you will know, take three days off and your peers will know, take a week off and the audience will know." Mr. Cat started off as he walked down the line of us. "As this adage indicates, daily practice is most important. And so, from now on we will have a test once a month to assign you a class."

_That doesn't sound really good. _I thought.

"In the worst case scenario." he continued. "You will be dropped to the probationary class!"

"What! Probation!" Pike and the other girls whined.

"That, or I will have you marry me!" Mr. Cat meowed.

"What! No way!" Duck suddenly shouted out, making everyone look to her in shock, me included.

"N-no way!" Mr. Cat hissed as he…. Scratched himself with his foot.

Anteaterina took a step forward. "Mr. Cat?"

I do not know how people describe what Mr. Cat suddenly do, but they do this thing when they are surprised or threatened by going up on their toes with their tail straight up in the air.

"What! What miss Anteaterina? Meow!" Mr. Cat meowed.

"Is the special class strictly limited to five people?" Anteatrina asked.

"Yes, so?" he asked.

"Then I suppose someone else will be dropped to make room for me!" Anteaterina said.

Of course everyone's focus was on Rue now… who looked like she really didn't give a hoot. I on the other hand was a bit peeved at Anteaterina's attitude.

"A declaration of war!" Pike told Duck and I.

"Taking not only her lover-"

_Lover? We're freakin 13 years old! We don't have lovers!_

"How exciting!" both Pike and Lilly said in unison.

"What is?" I asked as I came back from my mind.

"To show my worthiness, I shall dance a pas de deuw with my partner!" Anteaterina announces before pointing her… snout to Mytho. "Come, Mytho!"

The girls gasped as they split off and gazed at Mytho.

"Sit, stay, heel." I said in a monotone, Aneaterina glared at me.

"An even more exciting turn of events!" Lilly and Pike once again said in unison.

"This can't be!" Duck exclaimed.

"Am I the only one who is not that excited?" I asked to myself.

I answer was in the sound of a scoff, I turned and saw Mytho and Fakir. Ah.


	4. Chapter 4 Shattered Lost and Forgotten

Once upon a time, there was a man who died.

The last story the man was writing was about a brave and handsome prince, who vanquishes a crafty raven. When the man died, the raven and the prince escaped from within the story. The prince took out his own heart to seal away the raven, but this power which had been granted solely to him was never the less forbidden.

Thus sealed, the raven troubled them no longer, but the prince s heart was shattered and the shards scattered all across the town. Ever since then, stories and reality intermingled in the town, making it a world where the fantastical was no longer fantastical.

What anyone didn't know, was that a nightingale that had witnessed everything and have followed the characters out of the book, took one of the shards, in revenge of her dear friend.

"May those who accepts their fate, be granted happiness, may those who defy it, be granted glory." The nightingale prayed as it hid the important piece of the prince's heart.

Soon - Thumbelina

Chapter 4 – Shattered and Forgotten like a Cookie

Everyone began to sit down while Aneaterina and Mytho got ready for their dance.

I had to say, I was surprised at Fakir who was sitting next to me but I guess it was that I wasn't really enjoying this like he was so he decided I was good enough, or something like that. Pile and Lily kept looking back at me and giving me weird looks before looking over at Fakir so I just ignored them and paid more attention to the 'couple' as they began.

What happened next almost made me laugh and slightly confused.

The music began in the piano record player -I want one of those!-, Aneaterina and Mytho took the stage as the rest of us sat down to watch. Now I was impressed by how good they danced but I was pretty freaked out I guess when I saw Mytho take the role of the female of the dancing.

"How does Mytho even know how to dance the female s part in the dance?" I asked.

"I guess it wasn't all talk after all!" Pike said, clenching her fist.

"A woman s battle!" Lily cheered.

I didn't about the others, but Aneaterina didn't look all that thrilled to be dancing in the first place, as if there was no joy whatsoever. While Mytho on the other hand either looked he was asleep, or in a daze. Which wasn't all surprising since he has been always like that.

What really surprised me was that Fakir was actually in the class, and was watching Mytho and Aneaterina dance.

Though he didn't look happy about it.

Anteaterina is twirling Mytho really fast now, making me a bit dizzy at the sight, then my eyes widen in horror as Anteatrina lift Mytho and threw him into the air ten feet high! Was she trying to kill Mytho!? Thankfully she caught him as the song ended. I took a sigh of relief before collapsing onto my back, making Pike and Duck look at me.

"Hey, you alright Abby?" Pike asked.

"All this stress and worrying about someone's health is not good for a weak heart like mine." I mumbled.

Duck smiled down at me. "As always Abigail, you worry about everyone."

"Don t give me that!" I said. "I wasn't the only one to gasp when she threw Mytho in the air ten feet up, and I know for a fact that Fakir stiffened for a second."

I felt Fakir narrowed eyes piercing my but I ignored it.

"Miss Rue." Anteaterina said snidely. "I would very much like to see your pas de deux, but whether or not there is an actual partner for you."

"That was mean." Duck whispered sadly.

"Rue s in a pinch." Pike notified us.

"A pinch!" Lily repeated gleefully while blushing.

"Sadist." I mumbled.

Rue stood up slowly before looking over to Pike, Lily, Duck and my direction with a grin. "Would you dance with me?"

"Oh wow, Abigail!" Duck squealed. "You're Rue s partner!"

I blinked, looking over at Rue, but she wasn't looking towards me, but at Duck.

I smiled. "No hun, she's asking you."

"Huh? Wha!?" Duck looked around herself before pointing at herself in disbelief.

"That s right." Rue answered.

"DUCK S IN A PINCH!" both Pike and Lily said smacking both of Duck s cheeks, I winced at the pain she must be going through.

"What!" Duck exclaimed.

"Why are you guys always beating or smacking Duck around like that." I asked

The two girls were going to answer until they saw something behind and went still in shock. I widened my eyes, curiously looking at their reaction before I myself turned to see what was behind me.

Mytho was looking straight at me, tilting his head like a dog, as if trying to remember or something Fakir seems to notice Mytho's intense gaze and looked to me as well. I quickly looked away, my face going red, Pike and Lily were looking at me with raised eyebrows, I only shrugged, I didn't know why they were looking at me.

"I'll bet she s going to mess up!" Pike said as she looked at the shaking Duck.

"Yeah." Lily sighed.

I glared over at the two. These are our friends... Why?

"A storm's brewing." Pike continued.

"Yeah." Lily agreed.

"Will you two shut up!" I whispered harshly, they gulped and is as they were told.

I stayed focused on Rue and Duck's dancing, I smiled in amusement as I watched my friend look so clumsy compared to Rue, but I had a feeling, that if Duck worked hard enough, she would be almost as good as Rue, one day. When Rue and Duck finished the dance, there was a complete silence that filled the room for a moment, before Fakir began clapping, followed by Mytho and myself.

"It"s almost like she wasn't Duck." Pike smiled proudly as she cried.

"You're right, it wasn't Duck at all!" Lily agreed, though I had to wonder whether it was in disappointment or or pride like Pike's.

"That was excellently done Miss Rue." Mr. Cat complimented before looking at the students before his eyes landed on me. "Miss Abigail?"

"Yes sir?" I asked, worried that he was going to ask me to marry him or something.

"You transferred from the Music class to here, is this true?" he asked.

"Uh, yes sir." I answered.

Mr. Cat closed his eyes in though before opening them again and smile down at me. "Then I supposed you won't oppose to singing for the class?"

My eyes practically popped out of my head. "S-sir? Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because I have heard from Miss Humming that you were one of her best students, I would like to see for myself." was his answer. "So, shall you?"

"Oh please Abigail?" Duck pleaded, getting on her knees before me and pouted. "I haven t heard you sing for so long!"

I looked from her face to everyone else's, I saw that Pike and Lily also had a hopeful look and sighed. Duck smiled brightly as she saw that I was defeated.

"Alright, but Duck, why don t you make a suggestion?" I asked, looking at her.

Duck thought for a moment before smiling and whispered in my ear. I looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, I sighed once more before standing and stood in front of the class while Rue and Duck sat back down.

I closed my and took a deep breathe, thinking of the song silly Duck wanted me to sing, I mean seriously, why that song? of all songs. I then opened my eyes and I day dreamed I was on a stage right now, singing this as I acted out the character.

**_I know there's someone somewhere_**

**_Someone who's sure to find me soon_**

**_After the rain goes there are rainbows_**

**_I'll find my rainbow soon_**

As I continued to sing my body took control and began to dance. The girls were sighing in the romance of the song while the guys just watched with interest. Fakir however, looked beyond pissed while Mytho's eyes had widened, before he slowly put his hand to his chest, he looked surprised at something as he continued to watch.

_**Soon it won't be just pretend**_

_**Soon a happy ending**_

_**Love, can you hear me**_

_**If you're near me**_

_**Sing your song**_

_**Sure and strong**_

_**And soon**_

In unison, the girls sighed dreamily, while Mr. Cat for some reason smiled proudly.

"As you can see everyone, Miss. Abigail shows her passion through song, and dance." Mr. Cat pointed out. "Show passion and joy and your audience will feel what you are feeling. Alright Miss Abigail, you may go back and sit."

"Yes, Mr. Cat." I said before making my way back to Pike, Lily and Duck.

After class I made my way outside, smiling and nodding in thanks as my classmates came up to me.

"That was so beautiful Abigail!" one girl said.

"I wish I had a voice like yours!" another said.

"Hey Abby!" a boy called. "Great singing voice."

I was delighted to know that everyone liked my singing as much as I did, not that I was being vain or anything. I bid my classmates good bye and decided to walk through the park, I was basking in the sun when I suddenly heard a slap.

I whipped my head to the noise and gasped as I saw Mytho and Anteaterina and quickly hid in the bushes out of sight and watched. Aneaterina was yelling at him while Mytho simply looked to the side with a harshly red cheek.

"You think nothing of the humiliation I your girlfriend just went through?" Aneaterina shouted.

"Not really." Mytho replied, sitting on the stairs.

"Did you not do your best on purpose?" she asked.

"I don't know." Mytho mumbled looking to the side.

"Do not mock me!" she yelled. "Just so you are aware, if you had not been Rue's boyfriend I would not have asked you out in the first place!"

_If Mytho actually felt something I am sure he would be sad or even pissed._I thought.

"Good bye!" she cried as she stomped away from Mytho.

As soon as she disappeared into the woods I was about to go after her but saw Duck looking at me waving her arms as if to say 'Wait here!' and then went after her.

I came out of my hiding place and looked over to Mytho before giving a sigh and walked up to him. He looked up at me, like a child would and I sighed before taking his face into my hand and turned it so I could look at his cheek.

"Well, good thing she kept her claws away when she slapped you otherwise this would have been a serious wound." I muttered.

"I am sorry." he mumbled.

"No you are not." I replied, rolling my eyes. "You don't even know what you are saying sorry for so really it means nothing."

"Okay."

I almost fell in exasperation but instead took in another breath before placing my hand to the red cheek, offering my cold hand to cool the slap down. This time Mytho looked straight at me as he slowly placed his hand over mine; if I were like Duck or any of his fans I would be probably be as red as a strawberry but truly I didn't see him like that.

Not when I now know he is a prince from the story who shattered his heart to seal some sort of creature from escaping the story. Although before I knew about all of that, I thought he was some dumbass white bond rich boy.

Now though, now that I know, I want to help him just like Duck will do by returning his heart shards. I will do my best to help him and Duck.

"Stay here Mytho." I told him before taking my hand away and ran to where Duck and Anteaterina went.

If I had looked back I would have seen Mytho stretch his hand out to me as I left but seeing as I wasn't coming back, he closed his eyes and covered his his chest as if content.

When I spotted Duck and Anteaterina the scenery changed from the woods became a dessert with rocky spikes bursting from the ground. I was almost skewered by one and on instinct grabbed on.

"Ahh!" I cried out as the spike grew.

"Abigail!" I heard Du- oh Princess Tutu I mean cry out before she turned to Anteaterina and began talking to her.

I have to say, after hearing why Antaterina was so upset I thought she may have misheard Rue or something but then again sometimes Rue does sound like a witch she could have explained what she meant with her words. Thankfully Tutu was able to get her to dance with her and made her realize that being different was good and that she should remember her way of dancing.

The next thing I thing I knew the sandstorm became a lake and the spike I was holding on disappear and I thought I would fall into the water but instead landed on a boat and made its way to Tutu and Anteaterina.

I had to say I liked this a bit more than the flower attack the last time Tutu came.

As Aneaterina danced away all that was left was a strangely dressed red glowing Mytho.

"You must be-"

"I'm the feeling of bitter disappointment, shattered and forgotten." the glowing Mytho said.

_... Like a cookie_ my brain thought. I Had to blink at that thought. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"But this is not the place to which you belong." Tutu slightly scolded.

"Must I wonder again?" the emotion asked sadly.

"You need to go back." she told him.

"Can I go back?" it asked as if shocked.

"No one is stopping you." I said as the boat drifted by them. "And besides he needs you now."

The emotion looked to me before looking over to Tutu and smiled. "I'm so glad!"

And with a sparkle and a flash the emotion disappeared and reformed into a gem in Tutu's hand.

We both turned at the sound of someone coming and spot Mytho walk towards us looking... confused as it were.

Tutu smiled at him before stretching her hands out to him, the gem levitated from her hand floated to Mytho before disappearing into his chest. Now I am sure he was just surprised by feeling something but... what came out of his mouth sounded kind of sexual and it made me stare at him in shock.

"Mytho!" I heard a faint cry.

Tutu gasped before grabbing my hand and we practically flew away from the Mytho and the approaching Fakir.

Once we reached far enough Tutu became Duck once more and we both collapsed onto the ground sighing in relief.

"I gotta say Duck that was pretty intense back there." I commented, swiping some sand out of my clothes and hair. "I guess the shards give someone some sort of power or something like that."

"Yeah it did look like that didn't?" Duck thought out loud before looking back to me. "Come on Abby, let's get to class."

"Right." I agreed before as we made our way to the school. "Hey Duck I just to let you know, you are not alone in this, I will hep out with you and Mytho anyway I can, you just need to ask me."

Duck turned to me before giving me her big smile. "Thank you Abby you are a good friend."

"Better believe it!" I cheered making her laugh.

XOXOXOX

"Now then." Mr. Cat spoke making everyone quiet down. "The special class will be the same five people as before."

Everyone clapped as the five first smiled in pride.

_Posers._

"And Miss Anteaterina?" Mr. Cat called out.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Your performance was good, but the decision is to wait and see this time around." he said.

"Yes, understood." she said before looking to Rue as she said. "I have decided to stop copying Miss Rue,and find my own way of dancing."

"I look forward to seeing it." Mr. Cat said with a grin before looking over to Duck. "And as for Miss Duck."

"Yes?" Duck said excitedly.

"Your performance was also quite good." he started.

"Yes!" Duck leaned forward, I had to grab her waist before she fell over.

"However! You owe it entirely to Miss Rue thus you're dropped into the probation class!" he said with a cunning grin.

"I knew it!" both Pike and Lily said in unison.

"Miss Abigail?" he turned to me.

I stood straight, covering Duck's mouth fro quaking and giving away our secret all together. "Yes Mr. Cat."

"You also did well in your performance, however since you are still knew to Ballet I will find you someone who help catch up bit more until then just continue doing your best" he said looking down at me with a proud smile.

I blinked before smiling. "I will do my best sir!"

_**love me! review me and please forgive this one for taking faaarrr too long for this chapter enjoy!**_


End file.
